Torneio de fanfics
by KirieL - Kira e L
Summary: isto não é uma fic. e sim o torneio. todas as informações estrão aqui dentro. enjoy? xD Inscrições encerradas! Resultados!
1. Chapter 1

_isso é um torneio, não uma fic n.n_

* * *

**Torneio de Fanfics**

_Criado por chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san._

_Ou_

_Hiei-and-shino e Sweet Pandora_

Bom… este é um torneio de fanfics. Sem fins lucrativos (mentira! Ficaremos ricas com fanfics 8D).

Então isso não é nenhuma fic n.n"

Lamento.

Voltando ao assunto.

Esse torneio consiste em nada mais nada menos que um passatempo divertido para fechar o ano e iniciar o outro.

Mas haverá, para os cinco primeiros colocados, prêmios. n.n"

Então vamos logo com isso.

Antes de resolver se inscrever, leia tudo com atenção! Se não ler e participar, saiba que não poderá voltar atrás. n.n"

Este torneio é algo divertido, não uma competição selvagem, e sim, amigável. Mas os prêmios são bons... Nós achamos, ao menos.

**AVISOS**

-Apenas os cinco primeiros colocados ganharão prêmios;

-A avaliação será feita apenas por nós. Não somos betas, mas isso não quer dizer que não sejamos justas;

-Não haverá preferências. Mesmo se gostarmos das autoras, não mudaremos nosso resultado para beneficia-las;

-Para quem, após ler tudo, resolver aceitar, lembrem-se que terão que mandar uma review para cá, se inscrevendo, sendo diretos;

-Terão uma semana inteira para inscreverem-se;

-Após essa semana, nós deixaremos uma semana para vocês escreverem;

-Após essa uma semana, terão mais uma para postarem;

-Quem não postar ou não se inscrever... Não participará;

-É aconselhável deixar esta página nos favoritos, pois anunciaremos o vencedor aqui, como terceiro capítulo;

- Aqueles que forem inscritos legalmente aparecerão no segundo capítulo.

**PRÊMIOS**

Os prêmios serão especiais.

-Do segundo ao quinto lugar, ganharão uma fic, de qualquer casal, tipo, essas coisas.

O primeiro lugar poderá escolher:

-O primeiro lugar ganhará um(a) namorado(a) fake idêntico ao personagem, feiot por Hiei-and-shino. Isto é, poderá escolher qualquer personagem, de Naruto até Jiraya como namorado(a). Mas lembre-se: ele terá o mesmo perfil que o personagem original. Será idêntico. Com todos os defeitos e qualidades.

-Se este não quiser o(a) namorado(a) fake, poderá escolher em uma fanfic longa, feita por Hiei-and-shino, ou pela Sweet Pandora, ou até mesmo pelas duas (o casal que quiser, e, o número de capítulos também) ou em uma oneshot, feita por ambas, ou apenas por uma das duas. A escolha será do ganhador.

**REGRAS**

1)Todos as fanfics terão que ser de casais diversificados. Nada de casais normais, como: Sasuke e Sakura, Naruto e Hinata, Neji e Tenten, Shikamaru e Ino, Shikamaru e Temari, entre outros.

_Estes casais não serão permitidos pois temos que dar chance à entrada de novos casais, estranhos, mas novos. A diversificação é o que queremos aqui. E ganhará pontos. Muitos pontos._

2)Todos podem entrar. Ou melhor, todos aqueles que tiverem contas aqui. Mas no caso de querer o namorado fake, SÓ SE TIVER ORKUT E MSN!

_Além do mais, se ganhar, seu namorado(a) fake estará nesses locais. n.n"_

3)O máximo será três páginas por Oneshots.

_Não podemos ficar muito tempo lendo na frente do computador, faz mal pra vista._

4)Não serão permitidos abreviações e a quantidade de erros contará no fim.

_Além do mais, errar é humano, mas abreviar em fanfics... Já é demais._

5)Não poderá haver lemon ou hentai.

_Não queremos que as pessoas se sintam obrigadas a fazer esse tipo de fic, para ganhar pontos extras._

6)Sua ficha de inscrição não deve ter partes em branco, senão será anulada.

_Não podemos perder as informações. Qualquer uma será crucial._

7)Fics com conteúdo igual ou parecido serão banidas.

_Não podemos perder tempo em saber quem plagiou quem ou o que. n.n_

8)Os ganhadores terão que entrar em contato (mandar a sua review n.n) em menos de três dias, depois que publicamos os nomes. Se isto não ocorrer, enviaremos uma Reply que irá dizer que não poderá participar.

_Senão as coisas vão ficar muito difíceis n.n_

9)É proibido linchar as juízas.

_Não queremos acidentes futuros. E queremos viver bastante. n.n_

10)Deverão aceitar todas as regras, sem exceções.

_Não deve haver exceções aqui. n.n _

**COMO MANDAR SUA INSCRIÇÃO**

Aqui está o modelo da inscrição. Preencha o formulário, sem esquecer nenhum e, principalmente, sem abreviar.

A cada "capítulo" novo, lançado neste link, aqueles que participarão deverão mandar uma review.

Logicamente, somente os ganhadores, no fim, poderão mandar reviews quando seus nomes aparecerem na lista.

_**Modelo:**_

Nome:

Nome do Fanfiction:

Idade:

Sexo: ( ) Masculino

( ) Feminino

( ) Sim, eu aceito todas as regras.

Se eu ganhar, meu(minha) namorado (a) fake será:

Se eu ganhar, e não quiser o(a) namorada (a) eu vou querer uma fanfic:

( )oneshot

Shipper (casal):

ou

( ) Longfic

Shipper:

Quantidade de capítulos:

_(lembre-se que nós duas temos vida social e outros projetos, então sejam bonzinhos n.n)_

_(não poderá mudar depois. Pense bem n.n)_

**COMO MANDAR SUA FANFIC**

Deverão haver alguns meios n.n"

E será pelo Sumário que veremos n.n"

O Sumário deverá ser EXATAMENTE assim:

**Nome da fanfic e do autor**

Resposta ao Torneio de Fanfics de chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san. (Casal) (Gêneros)

Se não estiver assim... Não saberemos se você mandou ou não, então estará desclassificado n.n

**QUANTIDADE DE REVIEWS E "ETAPAS" QUE TERÃO NESTE LINK**

Inscrições – onde você deverá mandar sua ficha completa, sem abreviações nem nada.

Inscritos – onde aqueles que estarão inscritos deverão mandar uma review escrevendo apenas "Eu concordo com os termos". Nada mais

Pontos – onde estará o jeito que avaliaremos as fanfics e estes deverão dizer se concordarão ou não.

Finalistas – onde as melhores fics estarão lá, para serem julgadas no fim, direitinho, como as melhores. Somente aqueles que passarem para esta fase poderão mandar a review, pode escrever qualquer coisa, se for uma dúvida, ou algo assim.

Ganhadores – onde nós avisaremos os ganhadores e nada mais. Somente estes deverão postar, falando que tipo de casal querem para a fanfic e, para o grande ganhador, seu MSN, para entrarmos em contato.

_E é só... n.n_

_Obrigada pela compreensão e..._

_Será que alguém vai entrar? O.o_

_Estaremos esperando por vocês n.n_

_Boa sorte a todos!

* * *

espero que alguém entre... demoramos um tempão pra fazer isso x.x"_


	2. Chapter 2

Oie, gente! Aqui hoje é (finalmente) a Sweet Pandora n.n"

A Helen está viajando e mandou eu postar isso (geralmente ela quem faz essas coisas)

Aqui está a lista dos inscritos! \o/ Hyuuu!

Mas antes, uns avisinhos:

_1) A Srta Abracadabra está viajando e não poderá enviar review, mas todos os demais precisam enviar dizendo que aceitam as regras_

_2) Vocês terão essa semana para escrever as fanfics, mas só podem posta-las semana que vem_

_3) Caso alguém tenha algum problema e não possa postar semana que vem, avise na review ainda essa semana_

_4) A Dona Morte postou antes porque achou que ia perder a fanfic no pc n.n"_

Bom, é isso! Aí vai a lista dos inscritos! o/

E não se esqueçam de deixar review ou serão desclassificados! n.n"

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

Inscritos 

**Senhorita:**

_Lais (Oul-chan)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Longfic de cinco (5) capítulos_

**Shipper:**

_Kakashi & Rin_

**Senhorita:**

_Clara (Ero-Kitsune 21)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Oneshot feita por Hiei-and-shino_

**Shipper:**

_Gaara & Lee_

**Senhorita:**

_Marielen Cristiane (Marih-chann)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Oneshot_

**Shipper:**

_Neji & Hinata_

**Senhorita:**

_Fernanda (Nanetys)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Oneshot_

**Shipper:**

_Kiba & Ino_

**Senhorita:**

_Madalena (Tsunay Nami)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Namorado fake_

_Ou_

_Oneshtot_

**Personagem:**

_Itachi_

**Shipper:**

_Itachi & Sakura_

**Senhorita:**

_Ana Carina (Hanna Yin-Yang)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Namorado Fake_

**Personagem:**

_Haku_

**Senhorita:**

_Aimée Beatrice (Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Oneshot_

**Shipper:**

_Sasuke & Naruto_

**Senhorita:**

_Tatiane (x Kaori x)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Namorado fake_

**Personagem:**

_Gaara_

**Senhorita:**

_giih Celas Otonashi)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Namorado fake_

_Ou _

_Oneshot_

**Personagem:**

_Mello_

**Shipper:**

_Haku & Tenten_

**Senhorita:**

_Pergentina (Peeh)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Longfic de quarto (4) capítulos_

**Shipper:**

_Gaara & Naruto_

**Senhorita:**

_Ketz (Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Oneshot feito por Hiei-and-shino _

**Shipper:**

_Shino & Kiba_

**Senhorita:**

_Vandinha (Dona Morte)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Hidan_

_Ou_

_Oneshot_

**Personagem:**

_Hidan_

**Shipper:**

_Hidan & Konan_

**Senhor:**

_Jordy (Jord Asakura Tao)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Namorado Fake_

_Ou_

_Oneshot_

**Personagem:**

_Gaara ou Pain_

**Shipper:**

_Sai & Ino_

**Senhor:**

_Matheus (Yamanaka Nocturn Minato)_

**Sexo:**

_Masculino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Namorada fake_

_Ou_

_Oneshot escrita por Hiei-and-shino e Sweet Pandora_

**Personagem:**

_Ino_

**Shipper:**

_Ino & Sakura_

**Senhorita:**

_Morgana de Melo Feijão de Nogueira Fernandes (Srta. Abracadabra)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Namorado fake_

_Ou_

_Longfic de sete (7) capítulos_

**Personagem:**

_Gaara_

**Shipper:**

_Shino & Ino_

**Senhorita:**

_Maiga Adamsons (Maiga Momochi)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Oneshot_

**Shipper:**

_Sasori & Deidara_

_Ou_

_Sasori & Kankurou_

_Ou_

_Sasori & Tobi_

**Senhorita:**

_Karen Akyna Dias (Kadzinha)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Namorado fake_

_Ou_

_Longfic de seis (6) capítulos_

**Personagem:**

_Deidara_

_Ou_

_Shino_

**Shipper:**

_Neji & Hanabi_

**Senhorita:**

_Camilla Lunas (Etecétera)_

**Sexo: **

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Namorado fake_

_Ou_

_Longfic de três (3) capítulos_

**Personagem:**

_Kakashi_

_Ou_

_Shikamaru_

_Ou_

_Zabuza_

**Shipper:**

_Kakashi & Hana_

**Senhorita:**

_Vivian (' pontoevírgula)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

N_amorado fake_

_Ou_

_Longfic de cinco (5) capítulos_

**Personagem:**

_Gaara_

_Ou_

_Itachi_

**Shipper:**

_Gaara & Ino_

**Senhorita:**

_Nathalya (Sabaku no Rina)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Longfic de cinco (5) capítulos_

**Shipper:**

_Sasuke & Hinata_

_Ou_

_Sasori & Deidara_

**Senhorita:**

_Emanuela da S. Souza_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Longfic de quatro (4) capítulos_

**Shipper:**

_KibaxOCC (ela será a OCC)_

**Senhorita:**

_Renata Souza (Ice-Cream Usagi-chan)_

**Sexo:**

_Feminino_

**Prêmio que ganhará:**

_Namorado fake_

_Ou_

_One-shot_

**Personagem: **

Hidan

**Shipper:**

_ItachixSasori_

**Modo de avaliação**

**História:**  
_valor máximo - 50 pontos  
_

**Casal:**  
_valor máximo - 20 pontos  
_

**Narração:** _  
valor máximo - 30 pontos  
_

**Fidelidade dos personagens: **  
valor máximo - 15 pontos

**Valor total: 115 pontos**

**Observação:**  
_Perde de 10 a 15 pontos a cada erro.  
Perde 15 pontos por cada abreviação._


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso sobre o resultado do torneio**

Olá pessoal!

-acertada por kunais e frutas-

é, a gente demorou pra mandar sinal de vida, ou pra falar alguma coisa... Mas a culpa não foi só nossa! Ò.ó/

Apesar... Esse será um aviso descontraído, que vai explicar as coisas banais e sem nexo que ocorreram em nossas vidas... n.n

Caham.

Ao menos, na minha vida (Hiei-and-shino), ocorreram coisas banais e sem nexo. Algumas que a Dona Morte sabe. n.n

-suspira-

Tá, eu vou contar o que aconteceu.

Resumo das minhas férias 

Logo após as inscrições do torneio... Minha mãe me botou no carro, junto com meu gato e meu cachorro, e, sem avisar NINGUÉM foi viajar pra chácara da minha tia.

As loucas da minha mãe e da minha irmã resolveram escolher um carro... No meio da estrada.

Enquanto elas discutiam sobre o Cross Fox e o Eco Sport, minha mãe passa a entrada do lugar e a gente se perde. Ù.ú

Aí ela fala "tem um retorno ali" a gente entra no retorno e vê que não é nada mais que uma estradinha de terra que logo que a gente entrasse um monstro ia devorar a gente.

"Vamos pelo outro"... Foi tudo o que a minha mana falou... E eu rezando pra não ocorrer mais nada.

Ocorreu.

A gente perdeu OUTRO retorno.

E aí a gente teve que entrar numa cidade, pra pegar o retorno. Um outro.

Dessa vez a gente conseguiu! 8D

Só que só tinha a gente no retorno, dava pra Sorocaba e a gente não tinha a menor idéia de como chegar na chácara.¬¬

Depois da minha irmã confundir um avião com um disco voador, a gente chegou na cidade e... Não tínhamos nenhuma idéia de como sair de lá. 8D

Aí minha mãe falou "Vamos pedir ajuda pras pessoas da cidade".

Encontramos um cara num posto de gasolina e, como ele tinha uma boa alma... Ajudou a gente a sair da cidade. n.n

A última coisa que ele falou foi "Sigam aquele ônibus e vocês chegam a estrada de novo"

Claro que minha mãe obedeceu. Na parte traseira do ônibus tava escrito: "Cuidado! Posso parar a qualquer momento."

A gente leu isso milhares de vezes. Só que, quando a gente tava indo, minha irmã e minha mãe avistaram um travesti, usando uma saia de oncinha e começaram a assoviar, zoando... Do nada, quando a gente olha pra frente, o ônibus tá parado.¬¬

Numa habilidade sem igual minha mãe desvia dele e impede que a gente morra.¬¬

Isso sim é "posso parar a qualquer momento".¬¬'''

Bom... Depois de horas de cansaço e da gente lembrando tudo, a gente chega lá, mas ninguém ouve a gente gritar.¬¬

Então minha mãe resolve ir pro nosso clube, e passar a noite numa pousada muito bonitinha. n.n

E nós passamos? NÃO!!! 8D

Porque a gente foi perseguida por uns caras numa moto e foi aí que eu descobri que a minha mãe podia ser motorista de carro em fuga... se não fosse pelo simples fato de eu ter batido minha cara no banco do carro, pra salvar o gato e o cachorro.

No fim, a gente escapou e um amigo nosso foi ajudar a gente. 8D

E ele falou "Se eles não abrem... A gente invade" 8D

¬¬

Sério, ele pediu permissão e invadiu a casa do meu tio.¬¬

E ainda falou que não foi a primeira vez.

Ele já invadiu o nosso clube e fez muitas outras coisas... o.o

Não, não sou amiga de um marginal. XD

Ele é só um japonês que passou em 1º lugar na USP, na facul de arquitetura, fazia racha e só parou porque sofreu um acidente e teve que botar pinos no joelho.¬¬

Bom... De qualquer modo, deu tudo certo... Aí só teve uma briga minha e da minha tia, por causa do protetor solar e só. XP

Voltei dia 01/01, mas minha mãe resolveu fazer uma reforma na minha casa e meu quarto virou da minha mãe e da minha irmã, o delas virou meu e meu banheiro virou um banheiro mesmo.

Hum... fiquei dois dias sem net, não entrei direito no computador, por causa da casa, tive uma discussão com a minha mãe, pra transformar a sala numa goiaba, só que virou uma melancia e err... .-.

É só n.n

Ah sim! a preguiça ajudou muito e a depressão também. sem falar que eu fiquei com trauma de animes por causa de Paradise Kiss e que eu quase desisti do meu profile (Hiei-and-shino) pra começar um outro, de Pince of Tennis. Minha mãe discutiu com a NET e instalou a TVA, o Animax é uma maravilha, mas me deixou emo por causa do Howard (Planet Survival) Ç.Ç

Meu melhor amigo me bloqueou, e a minha única forma de consolo era o AD, onde eu ia encontrar a Dona Morte.

Mas minha mãe atropelou meu gato, falou algo como "sinal" e então virou pra mim e falou "Você não vai no AD"¬¬

Enfim... eu chorei, chorei, gritei, disse pra ela que ela não era humana, já que ela falou "Putz! Que gato mais idiota."

Sendo que foi ela que atropelou ele.¬¬

-cansada de reclamar da vida-

Mais alguma coisa? Ah sim, eu podia ter escrito isso antes... Mas eu tinha que fazer um quadro de um emo pra minha amiga.¬¬'

Isso foi o pior e mais vergonhoso momento da minha vida. ù.ú/

Hum... AGORA não tem mais nada.

**Resumo das minhas férias – FIM**

uuf! x.x

bom... a Sweet Pandora... err... oo"

Ela tá com problemas de personalidade, e já vi ela como emo, feliz e agora ela tá depressiva.

E como nós duas estávamos assim... Bom... o.o

A gente decidiu que vai analisar todas as fics, juntas, amanhã, que é quando começam nossas aulas.

Isto é, antes do carnaval estarão postados aqui os vencedores.

Aparecerão os vencedores assim:

Décimo ao primeiro lugar.

Os que ganharão algo estarão em negrito, ok?

E...

Ah sim!

AVISOS QUE IRÃO FAZER ALGUMA DIFERENÇA 

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari não irá participar, porque não respondeu a review... Pena.

Mas se ela me mandou algo sobre "Eu vou viajar"... Então a gente vai reconsiderar e reavaliar a fic dela e, se ela merecer, mudar os tops. n.n

E Yamanaka Nocturn Minato desistiu. Então não tem mais como voltar, né? x.x

Aviso para:

Ero Kitsune21

Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme

Maiga Momochi

' Pontoevirgula

Precisam postar!

Senão não vão mais poder participar.

Ah sim x.x

Nós lemos todas as fics... e fiquei fascinada com elas.

Espero que perdoem-nos e...

Que fiquem felizes em dizer que foi um prazer ler todas.

Se, por acaso, nossa imaginação deixar, faremos uma fanfic de presente para cada um, tá? n.n

Ao menos eu vou tentar ;D

XD

Beijos!

Hiei-and-shino

Da chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san.


	4. Chapter 4

_Olá! aqui estou eu (Hiei-and-shino) com os resultados /o/_

_Todas as fanfics ficaram belíssimas, mas essas, em nossa opinião, foram as melhores..._

_Em pontuação - Enredo - Narração/História_

_parabéns a todos!_

_Mas parabéns aos dez primeiros colocados e àqueles que ganharam... Isto é, os cinco primeiros._**

* * *

**

**Resultado**

Décimo Lugar:

_A Bailarina e o Soldado de chumbo_ – Kadzinha 

Nono Lugar:

_Prometa _– Srta. Abracadabra

Oitavo Lugar:

_Verdadeiramente Frágil_ – Marih-chann

Sétimo Lugar:

_Eternamente _– Oul-chan

Sexto Lugar:

_Incontrolável Paixão - _Ice-cream usagi-chan

**Quinto Lugar:**

_Entre Garras e Dentes_ – Nanetys 

Oneshot

Shipper – Kiba & Ino

**Quarto Lugar:**

_Tender Sugar – _Dona Morte

Oneshot

Shipper – Hidan & Konan

**Terceiro Lugar:**

_Sentir _– Peeh

Fanfic de Quatro capítulos

Shipper – Gaara & Naruto

**Segundo Lugar:**

_Chocolates_ – Etecétera 

Fanfic de Três capítulos

Shipper – Kakashi & Hana

**Primeiro Lugar:**

_Olhos Perdidos na Névoa_ – Hanna Yin-Yang 

Namorado Fake - Haku

* * *

_Por favor. Os que ganharão fanfics, digam os gÊneros que gostariam nelas (Drama, Romance, etc.) Porque queremos fazer algo que vocês gostem de verdade, como agradecimento._

_essas fanfics não ganharam por serem apenas boas, ganharão porque havia algo a mais nelas... Algo que nos prendeu (mais que nas outras)._

_Fiquei feliz em ver todas aquelas fanfics tão boas serem direcionadas a nós... Fiquei com vergonha das minhas fics i.i_

_E vocês ainda fizeram de coração ;D_

_O motivo de termos criado esse Torneio era para mostrarmos a todos que fanfics de shippers diferentes podiam ser mais belas que os normais... e deu certo o.o"_

_Agradeço a todos e espero que tenham gostado de participar n.n_

chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san.


End file.
